The invention relates to glass mounting methods and arrangements. In one application to be described in more detail below by way of example, a glass mounting method and arrangement in accordance with the invention is used for mounting a fixed window glass in a motor vehicle body. This method and arrangement advantageously also provides a sealing function.
Glass mounting methods and arrangements are known in which a window glass is fitted in a window frame by means of a flexible mounting and sealing strip such as made of plastics or rubber material. Such a strip is provided with two channels which extend longitudinally of the strip and parallel to each other and face in opposite directions. A first one of these channels is embracingly fitted over the peripheral edge of the window glass. The second channel embraces the peripheral edge of the window frame. However, such a mounting arrangement is difficult to fix onto the window frame, mainly because the outer wall of the second channel has to be temporarily pulled outwardly in order to allow the mounting arrangement to be fitted onto the edge of the window frame. In particular, such a mounting arrangement is difficult to fit automatically, such as by robot.